


The ultimate Book of scenarios

by CMUNbot360



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fun, Imagines, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Onceshots, Other, Slice of Life, Yandere, boyfriend scenarios, implied everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: Just a compilation of imagines and Scenarios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!!!!**  
This is just what it say's on the tin,  
A random compilation of stories involving stuff with a unhealthy dose of trauma and fanservice your welcome.


	2. Imagine 1: Before anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as his Bae

**Killua**

Le Perks:

  * Secretly Protective AF _(i'm not kidding, act's like you are the most annoying pest around and walking, but god forbid if anything where to actually happen to "His Bae*)   
_
  * Only shares his sweets with you _(Not even Alluka is granted this privilege, be proud.)_
  * You get to boss him around. (_even in public)_
  * Cuddles. (_Also in public_)  
  

  * Jealous Killua. _(It's adorable af)_
  * Those abs (_Do i need to elaborate?_)

Them Con's:

  * Dating an OP Pro-Hunter/ Ex-Assassin comes with   
\- Crazy Family, including a possessive brother-in-law and his pervert clown friend...thing.  
\- Constantly getting targeted by flying needles and sharp cards with hearts and flirty messages on them.  
\- Crazy Mother-in-law.
  * Ever since Killua's older brother Illumi's "Friend" has been sending you flirty cards and his infamous *ahem* <strike>Schwings</strike>*ahem* Killua has made it his mission too keep you as far away as possible from the creepy clown. Meaning you don't get to leave home as often as you used to thank's to your not so secret admirer.
  * People hitting on him infront of you.

**Gon**

The Perks:

  * Super sweet.
  * Spoils you rotten.
  * Protective.
  * Good weather predictor
  * Gon don't care who disapproves of you two dating, he stills insists he wants only you.
  * Abe his grandma. 

The Con's:

  * Scary when Jealous _(I'm not Kidding, you don't want to meet a jealous Gon.)_
  * Kinda selfish and super stubborn.
  * Pretty dumb _(Can't always read the mood and say's some hurtful things at times.)_
  * Mito-san.  
-She has this secret vendetta against you as soon as you and Gon started dating.  
-She thinks you are corrupting her innocent boy.  
-Gon is either aware of this and ignores it by choice or he's yet to catch up to Mito-san's homewrecking ways.

**Kurapika**

Perks:

  * Loyal.
  * Sweet and romantic.
  * Heavily invested in your wellbeing.
  * Nr:1 winning husbando.

Con's:

  * Work alcoholic.
  * Overly intent on detail_ (Closet perfectionist)._
  * Tends to go into hermit mode.
  * Overly protective.  
\- He'll bombard you with call's and text's until you pick up.  
\- Tend's to hover you. 

**Leorio**

His Perk's:

  * Understanding.
  * Free health care.
  * Stylish.
  * Being a cute dork.

_His Con's:_

  * Pretty loud and boisterous at times.
  * Hothead.
  * Keeps grudges.
  * Sore loser.
  * Quick to nag and argue.

**HIsoka**

Perk's:

  * Super hot and crazy strong.
  * Quick to spoil you.
  * Protective  
\- Noone get's to touch you. (_Noone)_  
\- Stalks you to make sure you ain't attacked or in mortal danger.  
\- Scares away competition for your attention.  
\- does stuff for you, no questions asked. (_Just mention the walking alone to the store, he'll be out that door with the shopping list faster than lightning mcqueen._)

Con's:

  * He's a crazy hedonist, with questionable tastes.  
\- His only stable friend is a killer for hire.  
\- He has the hot's for a man leading a band of infamous thieves.  
\- He has a thing for ominously staring.
  * Rarely at home.
  * Pretty controlling at times.
  * Bit of a jerk with no sense of responsibility (_Outside of stalking you)_

**Meruem**

Perk's:

  * He doesn't wanna eat you.
  * Calls you Queen  
\- Everyone now calls you Queen.  
\- Get to do whatever the frick you want.  
\- Get to sit on the throne with him.
  * No matter what he'd never hurt you (Protect you with his life)
  * No one gets to touch you without approval _(and that includes him if you say so) _
  * Personal bodyguards.

Con's:

  * He's still the "Bad" guy.  
\- Still eats humans  
\- Still gives no fucks,unless it you and if you care about someone he cares of that someone _(None goes against what you like not even him)_  
\- Arrogant  
\- Still doesn't understand how the world works (_Practically that is_)  
\- Not the Merciful type _(Unless it's you)_
  * Tends to act spoiled af  
\- throws tantrums  
\- Jealous  
\- Clingy

**Illumi**

Perk's:

  * Family oriented.
  * Responsible.... (Questionable)
  * Protective
  * Loyal

Con's:

  * His unhealthy Brother Complex.
  * Since Illumi started dating you he has evolved, you thought his Bro-complex was weird and creepy? hah! his low-key stalking of Killua has nothing on the, possessive/ Obsessive, yandere like attention he now pays you. Being his Bae and all, you now come before anything... Literary anything. 
  * Illumi can recite all your activities and habits down to the tiniest detail,
  * Illumi has successfully assassinated your private life.


	3. What he's like as a Jelly Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they treat the "Rival of your affection"

**Gon**

  * You swear he's secretly a very scary terminator of sorts.
  * He appears to be happy and all smiles but there is no warmth in his eyes, there is no genuine interest besides eliminating his competition.
  * He does little but give you guys (the obligatory stalker stare) he does this when you aren't looking at him btw, he'd never dream of showing his ruthless side to you after all. 
  * He gets more needy and cuddly around you.
  * You are the peak of perfection and can do nothing wrong.
  * He takes his rivals on a quick (Guy talk) _you never see most of them again._
  * You don't ask what happens to them either.
  * All your guyfriend's are terrified of Gon and refuse to be left alone with him no matter what. (Killua, Leorio and Kurapika though are not included in this odd behaviour).

**Killua**

  * He sulks.
  * He tries to impress you more often (Get's into mostly one sided competitions with his so called rivals of your affections).
  * You find him amusing tho and you and Gon or Alluka treat it as a running Gag.
  * Rarely does he turn murderous but it happens.
  * He's super over protective of you.
  * Buys you all kinds of stuff and sneaks into your bed (Get's kicked out at times when your not in the mood and end's up guarding your bedroom door.)
  * Guards your bedroom door/Window all night.
  * Stalks you.
  * Naggs and vents his frustrations onto Gon or an inanimate object like a pillow or a plushy.

**Leorio**

  * A sulker.
  * Turns into a super annoying bodyguard.
  * Over analyses everything.
  * Talks down/Put's his rival down.
  * Overly sensitive to comments.
  * He takes them outside for a "Walk" and sometimes comes back home looking like a victim of a black friday market.
  * Buys you stuff.
  * Compliments you more often.

**Kurapika**

  * Silent schemer.
  * Treats them like dirt.
  * Puts weird shit in their share of the food.
  * Gives them the obligatory (mine and only mine) glare.
  * Uses his connections to scare the crap out of them.
  * Won't leave them alone with you.
  * Stalks you.
  * Forbids sleepovers. (unless he's there too).
  * He thinks you don't know about all of this, you do.

**Illumi**

  * You all remember that scene when Hisoka joked about "doing" Killua yes?.... well, he get's "that" angry.
  * He stalks them like a vengeful spirit giving them nightmares.
  * Sometimes he just straight up kills them (when you ain't looking.)
  * He, in his perspective... is kind enough to warn them to stay the fuck away (only too those he knows he can't kill without getting you upset at him).

**Hisoka**

  * His creepiness level reaches new improved heights.
  * He follows you everywhere (even to the toilet i shit you not),
  * He makes you hold his hand and kiss you in public.
  * Actively using his Ren on them.
  * Actively tries to get in your pants (sometimes in public).
  * This is also the opportune time to boss him around and cuddle him, (He will let you because it's a necessary evil to keep your affections).
  * Note to self: Jealous Hisoka's your bitch.
  * Hisoka act like a dramatic girlfriend (especially in public).

**Chrollo**

  * Turns into a (Karen).  
\- becomes incredibly entitled, nosy, and belligerent.
  * Refuses to treat other people decently.
  * Steals your stuff and lay's the blame on them (sometimes is successful.) 

**Meruem**

  * Dosen't understand he's jealous at first.
  * Becomes more Entitled and arrogant than usual.
  * Uses brute force. (Never on you)
  * was about to eat them, until he comes to this ridiculous notion that, since he ate them then they would possibly be a part of your future children (He couldn't stand that idea) so he just killed them and let them rot.
  * Tries to make babies with you (You convince him it's too soon for that).
  * Gives the 20 Q's a entirely new meaning.


	4. How you talk them down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you reassure BF + their reaction.

**Gon**

  * **Since you are the peak of perfection and can do nothing wrong.**  
\- You tell Gon you love him everytime you see him.  
\- you increase your PDA with him (especially infront of your guy friends).  
\- Convince him (or try to) that Gon should trust you more.  
\- You guilt him to leave your friends alone, (only those you actually like.)

  * **His reaction.**
  * Sometimes he relents to make you happy.
  * At times he get's over his jealousy completely, (tho your friends might still be mentally traumatised.)

This is why you try to never make Gon jealous to begin with.

**Killua**

  * **You treat his jealousy like a gag** and sometimes even make him jelly on purpose because you think it's lowkey cute on him.
  * He's super over protective of you (you love it and tend to indulge him at times it's not a bother).
  * Naggs and vents his frustrations onto an inanimate object like a pillow or a plushy. (you filmed it)
  * When you aren't being a sadistic jerk to your BF, you seriously shower him with compliments and reassurance.
  * you make him handmade sweets and takes him out on dates and stuff.
  * let's him sleep in your bed.

  * **Killua's reaction.**
  * He has no idea of your sadistic ways and remain oblivious.
  * feels better when you fawn over him (The main reason why he hasn't killed anyone jet).
  * Treasures your sweets and takes a lot of pictures of them before eating. 

This is why you never tire of his jealousy.

**Leorio**

  * **You ignore his sulking and do what you want.**
  * You end up treating his wounds after his little "walks".
  * Compliments him but scolds him for being a dork.
  * You say you love him despite being a dork.

  * **What Leorio thinks.**
  * Feels offended when you call him a dork.
  * Feels bashful when you say you love him anyway.
  * Is thankful you'd still treat his "Badges of honor" despite not agreeing to his brash actions. 

A jealous dork will always be your dork.

**Kurapika**

  * **He thinks you don't know about his lowkey actions, you do.**
  * You tend to watchover your guests share of the food (But sometimes he get's passed your radar.)
  * You give him the silent treatment if he ever goes too far.
  * you try to reassure him.
  * You always think of a ways to show your love but not while rewarding his jelly bean tendencies.

  * **His thoughts.**
  * Always looks for new ways of "adding" his stuff to his rivals food.
  * Suspects you figured him out when you guard the food from him until it's served.
  * Hate's when you give him the silent treatments.
  * Loves when you cuddle him or kiss him infront of said rival (he gives them the victory grin).
  * His loves for you grows and he think your fretting is beyond adorable, just because it's about how you would show him how much you love him and NOT said rival.

A jealous Pika is a possessive kind of Pika.

**Illumi**

  * **You can never tell what will set Illumi off.**
  * When you see his vengeful side you try to distract him.
  * you coddle him and straight up tell him not to kill your friends.
  * "Illumi? do you love me? ... if you do love me, you wouldn't make me cry right?" (This works).

  * **How he sees this.**
  * He just want's to protect you from vermin.
  * He feels good when you coddle him and only him.
  * He'd rather see you smile than cry and also you haven't said anything about teasing them a bit. "It's a win, win solution" He dosen't make you cry and can still vent his irritation.

Illumi is logical, to the point where it's terrifying.

**Hisoka**

  * There's an ancient saying that if it's a bitch you treat it as a bitch. just like if it's breaths it's a thot.
  * Hisoka is your bitch.
  * you boss him around and sometimes literary walk all over him. (It's alright he can take it).
  * You slap him for entering the girls toilet calling him a pervert.
  * You put him in place when he's having his tantrums.
  * After all this bullshit you still proudly love him and you let him know it in bed a few hours later.
  * you even buy him couple gifts, like clothes and rings and shit to make him happy.

  * **Hisoka Loves you.**
  * He finds this furious side of you sexy.
  * Since he cant fight you like he does others but still wants you, he let's you slap him around and walk all over him.
  * He finds you irresistible.
  * You are the only person who dares to put him in place.
  * The only person he allows to do so.
  * He fawns and go gaga when you present him with couple gifts.

Hisoka loves couple gifts.

**Chrollo**

  * **It dosent take long to figure out Chrollo's bullshit.**
  * You hate it when he turns into a Karen and you know just what to do.
  * you buy him a karen wig and makes him wear it. 
  * you call him "Karen" and nothing else.

  * **What he thinks.**
  * He hats the wig (But you said you'd hurt him badly if he takes it off).
  * He feels insulted when you call him "Karen". 
  * He tolerates this cause he loves you, especially when you take the wig off and say you love him then kiss him.

When you let your bae walk all over you for attention.

**Meruem**

  * **You where confused at first.**
  * Then you had to tell him outright that just because he's jealous he cant go around demanding you two make babies.
  * you tell him such a reason was both an insult and really unacceptable.
  * you pull him in for a kiss and tell him "if you ever felt like I would pick someone else than you, just remember that i won't".
  * Then you told him to clean up the now dead so called rival from the floor cause the smell were starting to annoy you.

  * **He is filled with a new feeling.**
  * He touches his lips blinking like a retard.  
\- Joy, success, victory, relief.......and Love?
  * He spent the next two days smiling and giggling (freaking everyone out).

Proof even Chimera ants can giggle like timmid highschool girls.


	5. What happens when you Snap? : part 1 Gon

**Gon**

It wasn't a very good day for you.  
Gon and you was finally living together! (Gon had built you both a nice small home further inside the woods of Whale island) You loved it, he loved it.  
Granny-Abe had even helped out with decorating. Now why was the day not so good for you? one might ask.

Mito..... Mito-san just had to make it all about her.  
You loved Gon and you adored Granny-Abe so you tried to keep it civil.  
you dodged Mito-san's nitpicking and cranky attitude like a trooper at war... you guess it kinda was. it was so tempting to put your reservations aside and repay that witch of a mother-in-law. 

You take a silent long inhale of breath.  
you will the anger somewhere deep, deep down inside and you smile.  
"_For Gon... this is for him.... remember you love him and he's worth it_." you mutter silently to yourself.  
Kinda sad you had to resort to self implicated blackmail.

you stand up from the table and excuses yourself to get some more drinks to the dinner you'd spent hours and hours on.  
Granny-Abe had convinced you to try and make up with her grandchild for Gon's sake, after a lot of internal "No's" you had agreed and arranged this large dinner/Party.

(To be clear, you ain't no cook, you have never thrown anyone a party.)

You almost got killed a few times, burnt the new kitchen, and made a mess out of the lay out and decorations. You were determined to prove too Mito-san that she was wrong about you.

You stiffly rushed into the kitchen and hurriedly closed the door.  
Stumbling over to the counter you left the empty bottle of lemon water there and looked for more lemons and cucumber, you found them in the fridge and quickly set to piling and cutting the cucumbers into flowers and stars. "i can't do this....." you whimpered.

"I won't be good enough no matter what i do."  
it was the cold harsh truth and you knew it as soon you said it outloud.  
"She's always so nasty, how can Gon NOT notice how mean her remarks are?!" you turn your frustration towards Gon.

Why did YOU have to adapt? Why did YOU have to be the adult?! Why the fuck where everyone acting like it's all YOU'R fault!?  
"Fuck this shit... FUCK-THIS-SHIT!" You cursed as you crushed the cucumber in your hands. 

Poor Gon just walked inside the kitchen not realizing what anger issues was culminating.  
"Hey? are you oka-? AAHHHHHHHH!?" Gon yelled out as the knife you had been holding came right at him. it stuck to the wall right next to him eye level.

"B-Bae?....!" Gon was looking at the knife with slight fright.  
He had made the wrong choice walking in after his clearly upset (BF/GF) to check up on you.  
Now he was facing a huffing and growling you.

"**Don't Bae me**"

Was you ice cold response. Gon nodded with speed.  
There you stood by the sink with a crushed cucumber and half filled water jug looking seriously murderous.  
"Gon? what's taking s long?" Mito-bitch's voice eroded from the living room. eroded like poisonous gas fretting my last straw of patience.

Granny-Abe stood up from the table "I'll go and take a look, Boys? is everything okay?" Not even Granny's voice could pacify you at this point.

"No-It's-NOT..."  
You hiss loud enough to chill the women a room over. "Move the fuck away Freeces, Tis high time to put an end to this! Mito-san!"  
You stormed passed Gon and back into the living room glaring at her.

"B-Bae-!" you send Gon a glare when he tries to cut you off.

"I'll be honest to you, I don't like you and I don't just dislike you, I hate that you constantly tries to put me down infront of MY boyfriend, I hate how you constantly nitpick and nag about how I'm _corrupting your little boy~ _When SURPRISE it's HE who asked me out, HE who confessed first. HE who spent 6 whole months trying to make me fall for him!" You glance at Gon with as much furry "HE who said he'd protect me from nasty two faced homewreckers like you!" You turned fully to Gon jabbing him in the chest by each sentence.

"You! you promised!- YOU! are the one who said you'd be in MY corner but every time! E-V-E-R-Y time she puts me down you just turn your head away like a fucking coward! you lying pice of shit!" You huff after that long and loud rant. Granny-Abe is flabbergasted, Mito-san is just sitting there taking the verbal abuse with eyes wide.  
Gon is not saying anything, this rage seemed to come from nowhere. But somewhere he knew a part of him had just hoped that Mito-san would stop on her own and that it would just go away on its own when she saw how wonderful and sweet his bae could be.

Gon felt ashamed.... he was a coward wasn't he.

You looked at them tree for a full 20 seconds before roughly handing Gon the jug harrumphing. "See i knew it, **_I mean nothing to you_**." With those words you left.  
You simple left the house now not only in rage but with a broken heart. 


	6. When you snap part 2 (Gon)

"(Y/N)!?"

Gon calls out for you "(Y/N) I'm sorry! please come out!"   
It's raining badly so Gon has a hard time sniffing you out.

* * *

**(2 days later)**

Did you accidently shut your phone of? was the battery dead? Did you drop it somewhere? it's around hour 4 and 5 that his pondering turns slightly more morbid.

Like, are you hurt? robbed? where you still even alive??? where could you be? or...... where you with someone?

Yes, Gon really went 'there' before not standing it anymore.  
he had to find you, HAD to find you. Leading to this very awkwards moment at the small 1 room apartment you had rented secretly for these 2 days waiting for the ship to take you away.

"Gon......"

Gon had just broken into your apartment THROUGH THE EFFING WALL oh, did you mention that it was the wall right next to your front door? no? well now you do know.

"Bae~!!!!"  
Gon tackles you to the floor knocking all the air out of you system. "Why didn't you pick up?! I was so worried something happened!"

You retain some air and promptly proceed to beat the living daylight out of Your <strike>boyfrien</strike>-EX BOYFRIEND.  
"**What's** -slap- **The** -kick- **Meaning ****of** -twack- **This**!?" you point at the ruined wall. Gon despite growing some bumps and a black eye seems completely unapologetic.

"Well you didn't pick up"

"Hah!? what you mean? you never called me! I always pick up!" you defend yourself.

Gon frowns "Nuh uh! I've been calling you at least 25 times and sent around 50 texts!"  
Now it's your turn to frown, you step off Gon and walk back to your bagpack "It's right here Gon! i think i would have heard you calling...me? huh?! Where's my phone!!??"

_Your phone was not in your bagpack._  
you turned and rushed over to Gon "Quick call it! it was not in the bag and i haven't even finished candy crush on it yet!" Gon sweat dropped at your quick panic but did as you asked. he dialed your number but the apartment was remained silent.

"NOOOOOOOOOO~!" you collapsed on the couch.  
"How did I lose it? i'm so sure i strapped it in properly!"   
Gon sat down next to you stroking circles on your back. 

"It's alright Bae, I'll get you another one."  
You slapped his hand away and snorted "Dont effing touch me!" with those words you sulked on the couch "you bought me that phone~ i had everything in it! pictures, videos too!"

Gon inched closer "(Y/N).... forgive me"

"About what" you sulk.  
"Mito or my phone..."

"Mito-san... I thought it'd stop when she realized how amazing you are" Gon teared up "But you were right, I should have been in your corner because you always are in mine"

"....."

"Please! give me a last chance! please!" You look away from him no longer angry... you where happy he came for you.

"If I go back with you, She's going to be mean to me" you pout.

"I won't let her! not this time or ever! you have my word!" Killua said Gon never breaks his word twice.  
you look back at Gon "She's not allowed in my room and if she does anything remotely bad to me again and you allow it we're really over"

Gon lights up and tackles you with kisses and hugs "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! "  
you almost forget about what he did to your apartment until your neighbour peeks inside with large eyes "What happened here?!"

That's right! this smooth little fucker almost got away with raising your rent!!!  
"Oh Gon~" you singsong making him freeze, you had the perfect revenge for this mess.

"B-Bae?...... wha! i'm so sorry!!!!!"

Still on his crutches Gon found your phone in Mito's closet five days later thankfully still locked. "Hmm? Bae's phone how did it end up here?"  
Mito-san who was about to enter her room heard it and skillfully phased back into the kitchen.


	7. (Cellphone trouble) When you don't pick up (His Reaction)

**Gon**

**Probably wont react at first....** then after 10 seconds or so... he'll start questioning stuff.  
\- Did you accidently shut your phone of?  
\- Did Mito-san take it again?  
\- was the battery dead?  
\- Did you drop it somewhere?

_ you know the practical chill reasons of why you didn't pick up._

**If this continues....his reaction.  
-** Look for you.  
\- Be worried, like crazy worried.  
\- Be paranoid and make up various scenarios that makes him even MORE upset.  
\- Gon won't stop looking until he finds you.  
\- When he finds you or you find him, he will A) Be super clingy and/or B) passive aggressive _(only if he finds out you have ignored him on purpose_).

**Killua**

_"The number you have dialed cannot be reached-" _Killua clicked his tongue kinda irked.  
you weren't picking up and it was making him worry. "This is the fifth try in 30min.... that's it, i'm hunting her down"

**Killua will be annoyed and hunt you down...  
**\- Looks for you until he finds you.  
\- Will scold you profusely when he does find you.  
-> proceeds to tell you what could have happened to you.  
-> threatens you to never ignore his calls or he'll never let you off alone ever again.  
\- He acts like an overprotective parent but he was just scared something had really happened.

**Leorio**

**You always forget your phone...  
**\- Forgets to charge.  
\- Forgets to bring it.  
\- Forget to pay for the phone plan, you can't seem to remember it at all. But you always bring your watch every where.

Leorio knows this and bought you a phonewatch instead.  
"Best investment ever" he said.  


**Kurapika**

You always pick up, ALWAYS... so when the day comes and you don't Kurapika is beyond himself with worry.  
_She brings that darned box everywhere! even that portable charger AND a battery!_

\- Kurapika keeps calling.  
\- He goes to all of your spots and is even more concerned when he can't spot you.  
\- It ends with him using his hunter licence to pull in a missing person case to the police 20 hours earlier than what is standard.

\- Gets pissed, worried, calls everyone and then when they finally find you, you are sleeping soundly in the ER after a nasty hit and run accident.  
Alive but pretty bedridden with a light concussion and a few broken bones and your trusty phone muted in your shopping bag.

**Illumi**

He doesn't really care about the phone thing since he has other means to find you, so he's pretty chill when you don't pick up right away.

\- "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

\- "How come you always find me?"

"...." He gives you a long Illumi stare then pats your head "I'm your boyfriend ofcourse I'd find you"

**You don't have to know he is constantly tracking you with his needle pepole.**

**Hisoka**

**His new hobby is stalking you so he always know where you are.**

\- "Clown"

"Gumdrop?"

\- "you bugged my phone again didn't you?" Gives hisoka a strict glare.

"It's for your sake darling~ <3"

-"for me? or is simply calling and asking too much work?"

"Both" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chrollo**

He's pretty chill since you can manage yourself.  
  


**Meruem**

Since he doesn't have a phone to call with and you don't have a phone there is no drama here either.  
  



End file.
